


Anything

by Blue_Five



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Catastrophe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey gets what he wants.  Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: descriptions of a helicopter crash and injuries sustained.
> 
> So after a couple of pretty sad one-offs about these two, I decided to try for fluff. My fluff just happens to come in a very battered box ...

“Harvey … Harvey will you _stop_?” Mike begged.

Harvey rounded on his associate and, as of seven months to the day, his lover.  Probably his ex-lover in another five minutes. “What?  What could you _possibly_ have to say to me right now?”

“It isn’t what you think!”

Harvey pushed forward into Mike’s face.  “Oh really?  It ‘isn’t what I think’?  And what would I think finding you and Trevor all cozy in the file room on the 23rd floor?!?”

Mike rolled his eyes.  “Harvey, we weren’t ‘cozy’!  We were … _engrossed_ … in what we were doing but it wasn’t anything like –“

Harvey waved dismissively and turned away.  “You know what, Mike?  I don’t give a fuck.  You want to screw around with your ex-boyfriend, be my guest.  I’ll have your shit sent to wherever the asshole lives these days – text me the address.”

Mike gaped after Harvey, stunned motionless.  Harvey honestly thought he would go back to Trevor?  Granted, it did look bad but Mike couldn’t believe that the man he loved – and hadn’t quite gotten the nerve to say that to just yet – truly thought he would give up everything they’d shared over the past few months for _Trevor_.  Anger surged through Mike and he quickly ran down the steps and cornered Harvey before he could make it down the next level and the street.  He spun Harvey around by his shoulder.

“You _asshole_ – you’re always going on and on about _loyalty_ and when I ask you to trust me this once you turn your _back_?” Mike snarled.

“I found you hiding in a file-room … at _work_ … with your arms around your ex-boyfriend, Mike!  The same one that left you so torn up you went for broke on weed and nearly took a goddamn header off my balcony!” Harvey yelled back.  “What exactly did I misunderstand about that?”

“The _reason_ I was in the file-room with my arms around him – but you’re the great Harvey Specter – you’re always fucking right so why bother trying to explain?  You’ll believe what you want.  You always get what _you_ want, Harvey – that’s all my life _is_ anymore!  What _you_ want!” Mike said, his rage overriding his better judgment.  “Don’t you fucking get it?  I’d do _anything_ for you, Harvey.  Anything!  Even make friends with my fucking ex-boyfriend just so I can get dance lessons for free so you don’t have to –“

* * *

High above Mike and Harvey’s moment of conflict, another drama had been taking place.  A client’s helicopter was leaving from the landing pad on the top of the Pearson-Specter building.  The take-off was perfect until a wind shift.  Unable to maintain his altitude or stabilize, the pilot attempted to land his craft.  Unfortunately, the momentum drove the helicopter down too quickly and the landing gear snapped, slamming the aircraft belly down onto the pad where it quickly began to fishtail and then spin as the pilot fought to regain control.  The rounded cabin bottom tilted and the fate of the helicopter and its occupants was decided.  The rotors dug into the concrete landing pad and sheared away but not before whipping the craft around and off the edge of the building to plummet to the courtyard below.

* * *

Harvey frowned when he saw what looked like burning pieces of rock hitting the ground just over Mike’s shoulder.  Then came the body of the helicopter engulfed in an inferno – it struck the ground and a fireball exploded outward from the impact point.  Shrapnel went out in all directions like spokes from a deadly wheel.  Mike’s head turned, his sentence left unfinished as both men saw the explosion and instinctively tried to move away from it.  A sliver of the top rotor split the air like a dart and pinned Mike to side of the building.  He could only stare in shock as he hung from the piece of metal.

A part of one door skidded across the ground to slam into Harvey, snapping his legs just below the knee and pulling an undignified scream out of the normally controlled man.  He fell almost at Mike’s feet which dangled a few inches off the pavement.  The rumble and chaos seemed to pass and for a few moments all was still except for the sounds of fire and smaller bits of debris hitting the ground.

“Harvey?  _Harvey?!?”_ Mike called, hating the desperation in his voice but unable to do anything else.

“I’m alive … _fuck_ … Mike … are you –?” Harvey stared up at his lover’s body pinned like a twisted display insect.  Blood ran down the rotor piece to pool on the ground.  Harvey was splashed with it as it fell.  “Fuck fuck fuck … no no no … Mike, you hang on!  You hang on, babe, you hear me?  Don’t you fucking leave me!”

“Harvey, I’m ok … well, no I’m not but I think I’ll be ok eventually.  Harvey … I – I’m sorry about –“

“I don’t care, Mike … you hear me?  I _don’t care_ about that – I trust you, I do … I just – fuck, I can’t lose you, Mike.  I can’t!” Harvey replied.

“I was just trying to learn how to dance, Harvey … so we – for your niece’s wedding …” Mike blinked.  He was suddenly very tired.

“Mike?  Mike!”

“What … tired …”

“Nope, you stay awake up there,” Harvey barked.  His legs were singing opera and he was fairly certain he was about to go into shock as well, but he focused on Mike.  “Mike, I’d love to dance with you at the wedding … but not my niece’s.”

Mike frowned, trying to get his brain to wrap around what he was hearing.  “How many other weddings are we going to?”

Harvey snorted.  “ _Ours_ , Mike.”

“Ours – are you … Harvey, fuck you, are you _proposing_ to me?”

“I’d get down on one knee but both of them are broken … I think,” Harvey fought the lethargy creeping through him.  “So?  What do you say?”

“You’re insane, Harvey,” Mike groaned.  “Only you would do this now.”

Harvey smiled.  “I’ll never be like everyone else, Mike.  I get what I want when I want it … and I want you.  I’ve always wanted you and I don’t want to wait any longer to have you.”

Mike craned his neck out as far as he could to just see Harvey lying below him, legs bent at wrong angles, the immaculate suit wrinkled and burned.  But the chocolate-colored eyes looking at him were full of nothing but truth.  No pulled punches when it came to Harvey … he smiled.

“Best closer in New York,” Mike murmured.

“You know it … I need an answer, Mike.”

“Pushy bastard … _yes_ , Harvey.  Always for you … _yes_.”

Satisfied, Harvey lay his head back just as a voice echoed across the courtyard.  “ _Oh my GOD –_ “

First responders were clearing a way to them but neither Harvey nor Mike thought they were moving _nearly_ fast enough as they closed their eyes and simultaneously groaned, _“Donna.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I totally borrowed the helicopter crash scene from an episode of ER when Dr. Romano dies.


End file.
